


Guns and Duffel Bags

by WhumpFan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hostage Jake Peralta, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jake Peralta, s03 ep17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: What if Adrian Pimento was working for Figgis in season 3 episode 17?Marked as complete but willing to continue.





	Guns and Duffel Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few quick things:  
1) This is my first fanfiction so the characters are most likely OOC  
2) This was written at 11pm so there will most likely be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I will try to fix them later so feel free to point them out. 
> 
> With that out the way hope you like it!
> 
> Word Count: 906

“Want to know what's in the duffle bag?” Adrian moved closer the gun still pointed at Jake, “Go on, open it”. Jake reached into the car boot and opened the duffle bag, by how the conversation had been going he was half expecting something normal like photos but instead, he found several thousand dollars in cash. Jake froze, normally he would make some kind of joke, wait for backup and breath, but Rosa was in the car, not coming anytime soon and there was a crazy man pointing a gun at him. 

“Hey man, why don't we talk this out over coffee or something?” Adrian didn't answer instead he was mumbling to himself, he had not planned for this. Seeming to come to a decision Adrian focused back on Jake and signalled for him to turn around. Jakes turned around and his breath hitched when he felt Adrian yank his hands behind his back and fasten handcuffs around them. Still not saying anything Adren open the back door to his car and lead Jake into the back seat, sliding in behind him and closing the door. Deciding that this had already gone too far and trying to ignore the gun threatening his life Jake spoke up, “Okay, I get it, man, this is a hard readjustment, but you don't need to do whatever you're doing!” Adrian's face darkened, he rummaged around in the back seat or a second before pulling out rag and roughly tying it around Jakes head. “I haven't been a cop for five years, now shut up and let me think”. Jake shot him a deadpan look as if to say ‘real funny’ before trying to analyse the situation. If he could get Adreian to let him out of the car, he may have a chance, child lock was on, on his side of the car door so there was no getting out that way and the gun was still pointed at him. The only good thing about the situation is that Adrien did not plan for it meaning that he may mess up somewhere giving him an out. 

Just as Jake finished analyzing the situation Adrian seemed to come up with a plan and reached into Jakes pocket to get his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he paused at a name that Jake could not see before looking up and smirking a bit. “You see Holt as a father figure right Peralta?”, He reached up and pulled the gag out of his mouth before staring at him waiting for an answer, “No, where did you hear that”. Adrian smirked, “Your lying and even if your not, you're like a son to him, he would probably do a lot to ensure your safety.'' Jake froze, this was happening, this was really happening, he was going to be used as a hostage by an ex-detective against his boss. Adrian noticed Jakes panicked breathing and smirked, pressing the dial button on Jakes phone, Holts's voice came through the speakers, “Peralta? This better be important ...Peralta are you there...Peralta?. Adrian hit Jake on his leg with the gun hard enough to cause a bruise, “Ow, I'm here sir” His voice came out breathy and panicked. “Peralta? Are you okay? Is someone else with you?” Adrian wrote something down on a piece of paper before holding it up to jake, still keeping the gun trained on him. Jake looked at him, “I'm not saying that... Ah.Okay okay...Captain, there's a gun pointed at my head right now, Pimento is still working for Figgis and he wants to make some demands.” His voice sounded like a scared kid and his breaths were coming out fast and panicked, “Peralta, I need to breathe, were coming for you okay?” Holt sounded calm and Jake looked at the paper again before replying, “Okay, he says he will text you the details at eleven am tomorrow”. 

The gag was stuffed back in Jake's mouth as Adrian started to try and figure out his demands, not having planned this far ahead. Jake sat still trying to look around, trying to find out if Rosa knew what was happening and would come get home before this got even more out of hand, he had really messed up this time. About an hour passed and Jakes phone had rung twice but Adrian let it go to voicemail, too focused on whatever he was doing. Jake was about to try and escape no matter how hopeless it seemed when he heard Rosa’s voice yell “NYPD, put your hands in the air and get out of the car”. Adrian reacted, gabbing Jake and pulling him out with him, keeping him in front like a shield with a gun held to his head. Rosa pointed her gun at both of them, “Let Peralta go Pimento”. Adrian tightened his hold on Jake for a second before relaxing and pointing his gun at Jake's stomach instead, in one moment Adrian pulled the trigger before taking off. Rosa being the only person she instantly ran to help Jake, dialling 911 the moment she found his phone. 

Jake woke up in a hostable bed with Holt sitting in the chair next to him. Still, slightly out of it Jake smiled and greeted him,” Hey dad..I mean Captain Dad..Holt...Captain Holt” Holt smiled slightly before hi face went back to it normal blank expression. “I’m glad your okay son”.


End file.
